I am the Doc I mean Master
by montypython203
Summary: After the Master regenerated in the Doctor's TARDIS, he picked up many Doctor-like habits, as he finds in his time on Earth. A series of drabbles. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: I am the Doc-... I mean Master_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: After the Master regenerated in the Doctor's TARDIS, he picked up many Doctor-like habits, as he finds in his time on Earth._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its related programs. That's why I had to order **Torchwood** Series 2 from Amazon instead of waiting for it to come out on Ted-HD. _

_Author's Note: DON'T MENTION JOURNEY'S END! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T MENTION IT!_

_Okay, so I noticed in my viewing of the last eps of Series 3 that the Master had a few of the Doctor's habits. Here is my take on how he developed them, and I'm adding a few more. There will be one chapter per Doctor habit._

**I am the Doc-... I mean Master**

He had been on Earth for about a week, using his time to build up his trap for the Doctor. He smiled to himself as he thought of the brilliance of his plan, to disguise himself as a lovable politician. Sometimes he felt so pleased with himself he could almost ignore the constant beating of the drums in his head. All he had to do was think of his plan, and they would slowly subside.

And then the cravings started.

He didn't know what was happening. The only things he'd ever craved before were power, universal domination, and to be rid of the Doctor. But this was different. This was like nothing he had ever experienced before. And he came to the conclusion that in order to stop his cravings driving him insane, he would have to give in to them. And so, one Monday morning, the little known Harold Saxon walked into a small lolly shop on a street corner.

"Jellybabies, please."

**To be continued...**

* * *

_For the New Whovians - the Fourth Doctor ate jellybabies._

_More chapters on the way!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter. Since these are all going to be drabbles, I should be updating fairly fast. Also, in case you didn't realise, there are going to be a lot of Classic Who references in this that you may not get if you're a New Who fan._

He liked wearing the suit, no question about it. The public expected nothing less of a politician. But he felt he needed something to stand out from the rest. Although he had hypnotic abilities capable of making the whole country do what he wanted, he felt he should distinguish himself from all those other boring pollies.

Which was when he discovered the Cape.

His first thought was that it was completely out of fashion – who wore capes anymore? But the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. There was something dashing and elegant about the Cape, something that you just couldn't find with any other item of clothing. Furthermore, the Cape symbolised superheroes, and his aim as Harold Saxon was to be a hero in the eyes of the people.

Yet, as he tried it on, there was something nagging him in the back of his mind. He had a distant memory of a similar cape, a cape that represented everything he despised. If he could concentrate really hard, he might just remember...

_Screw it_, he thought. _The Cape just looks too damn good on me._

* * *

_For the New Whovians - the Third Doctor wore a cape._


	3. Chapter 3

_I said at the beginning of this fic that there would be one chapter per Doctor. Well, that's changed. There are a couple of ideas, such as this one, that apply to all Doctors. So more chapters for you!_

After coming into the company of a young woman named Lucy, he decided that having someone to back him up and help him in his rise to power wasn't such a bad idea. If he could convince her to join him, he would have even more influence.

The sex wasn't bad either.

But what he liked most about Lucy was her loyalty. Though he'd known her only for a short time, he knew she would follow him to the end of the Earth (and, should his plan be successful, that would most likely be the case). She helped him get out of tight spots and she held him when he'd had a hard day. She asked him questions, and he enjoyed explaining new concepts and ideas to her. There were times when he felt truly content, knowing that there was something he had with Lucy that he just couldn't get through an alliance with the Daleks or the enslavement of the Ogrons.

He had companionship.

* * *

_Not really that funny, but I thought it was interesting that this incarnation was willing to have what he called his "faithful companion". _

_For the New Whovians - Yes, the Master has worked with the Daleks before. And Ogrons are primitive ape-like creatures that have worked for both the Daleks and the Master._


	4. Chapter 4

It started with a slip of the tongue.

Literally. He'd been participating in a debate against a very nervous Harriet Jones, and was, naturally, winning. He pointed a threatening finger at his opponent and prepared to make his final remark.

"And _that_ is why you are no longer fit to be Prime Minister, Harrriet Jones," he declared. He paused, confused. Something wasn't right. Something he'd said. He decided he needed to leave. He gave one of his trademark grins, and walked out.

That night, and for many nights afterwards, he'd look at himself in front of the mirror, and talk.

"Hello, my name is Harrrold Sax... Harrrold ... Hello, my name is Harrold Saxon ... Harrold ... Harold..."

He clenched his teeth together, until it was not humanly (or Time Lordly) possible to roll that r. Over time, he managed to rid himself of any trace of a Scottish accent. And on the occasion that he did slip up, his story that his mother was half-Scottish seemed to hold.

Still, he sometimes wondered where that accent came from...

__

_I'm not exactly sure what happened to Harriet Jones, but I'm interpreting that female reporter's line in **The Sound of Drums** ("the downfall of Harriet Jones") as a drop in her popularity._

_For New Whovians - the Seventh Doctor spoke with a mild Scottish accent, and rolled his r's. There's a line near the end **of The Sound of Drums** where the Master says "Martha Jones" in what sort of sounds like a Scottish accent, so that's why I chose this. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, I've only got one week left of my holidays and I realised that I've barely done any schoolwork. And then I go and post this. Great._

He knew he had to be seen at the big events. That was what famous and popular people did. It suggested that he understood the arts and culture, which was very good for his image. It also suggested that he was in touch with the people, and not just someone who was separate and superior to them.

Although he, of course, was.

But somewhere between the trips to the opera, the theatre, and church (which was no easy task), he found himself wanting more. This regeneration was, though still pure evil, also fun. This regeneration desired something new. Which was why he arranged for the tickets, and the seats in the VIP section.

The event was televised, plus it was on the news that night. As a result, he got publicity all over the country saying that he was a down-to-earth, fun, easy-going politician.

He also got to watch a bloody good game of cricket.

* * *

_For New Whovians, or people who didn't see **Time Crash** - the Fifth Doctor played cricket, and wore the outfit everywhere he went._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay, only I got a cold - just one and a half weeks or so after recovering from my last cold :(_

Of the few times he'd regenerated before, he'd had enough hair to comb back and smother in oil. He liked that look – it showed that he was the boss, and he meant business.

Sort of like the Godfather.

But this time it was different. As he ran his hands through his hair, he realised how very little he had. He certainly wasn't bald, but this closely cropped hair was something that he certainly wasn't used to.

Yet, as time passed, he found that it wasn't really that bad. He saved a fortune on oils, and he stopped finding strands of hair everywhere. Lucy said she loved the way she could run her hands right through to his scalp, and it was a lot easier to maintain. Soon it became part of his image – that he was neat, clean and trim.

The only disadvantage was that it made him damn cold during winter.

* * *

_For really New Whovians/people who just don't get it – the Ninth Doctor had closely cropped hair._


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is dedicated to acer-sigma, for figuring out that this idea would be part of the story._

He decided he needed a gadget. Something he could hold, point at things, press...

There were two problems with this. The first was that he'd misplaced his beloved Tissue Compression Eliminator years beforehand. And while he could always make another one, the second problem was that he only had access to primitive Earth technology.

So he decided that he needed something new.

He found most of the necessary tools on the Doctor's TARDIS. Though he hated to spend time in his rival's machine, he had to admit that it was well-stocked with tools and parts. And after only a short period of time, he had made something beautiful – a laser screwdriver. It was everything he wanted. It worked only for him. It was slim and sleek. It was small, yet sophisticated. It was powerful.

And, if he was perfectly honest with himself, it certainly bore less resemblance to a vibrator.

* * *

_For New Whovians - the Master used to have a weapon called a Tissue Compression Eliminator, which shrinks its target and kills it ... and kinda looks like a vibrator._


	8. Chapter 8

_Jessa L'Rynn said in a review that she'd like some mention of how the Master used to wear black. I've managed to include a small reference in this chapter - not much, I'm afraid - but I hope it's adequate._

Many people would have thought it weird that he watched _Teletubbies_. Some would have tried to come up with reasons to explain the phenomenon that a grown man was watching a show intended for pre-school kids. But he didn't watch it because it brought out his inner child. It wasn't because he suspected Tinkie Winkie of being a friend of Dorothy. It wasn't even because he was so bored he couldn't be bothered changing the channel.

It was because of the colours.

Colour had never been a big part of his life. The only colour he'd always had a thing for was black, and everyone knew that black was not in fact a colour at all, but in fact the absence of colour.

But suddenly, now, he liked colour.

No. He likes _colours_. Lots and lots and lots of colours – all the colours of the rainbow, and beyond. Colour was exciting. Colour was fun. Colour kept his attention, which was a hard thing to do these days. These new colours were bright, happy and distracting.

But then there were other colours – colours that he haunted him. For sometimes at night, when the thumping of the drums was at its loudest, his mind was filled with the colour of blood.

* * *

_For New Whovians - the Sixth Doctor wore a multicoloured outfit that made him look like a bloody clown!_

_So I tried to work with what I already had from the Master's stories, rather than make up my own thing. I also couldn't think of another way to end this chapter, so I hope it's alright._


	9. Chapter 9

_This was actually really hard to write. In order to make it work, I had to change my style. I hope it's still okay..._

"I am not!" he exclaimed.

"You _are!_" insisted Lucy. "Just watch this footage." She switched on the TV, where the press conference was being played back. He closed his eyes, not wanting Lucy's accusations to be true.

* * *

"How are you feeling about the upcoming election?" one reporter asked

"I'm looking forward to it thank you, young man," he'd replied. The reporter, being 42 years of age, had raised an eyebrow at this. Then the next reporter had asked their question, but he didn't hear it.

"Eh? Could you speak up?" he had said.

* * *

"There, you see?" said Lucy. "You were acting like an old man!"

"Hmm?" he said, which only made Lucy laugh.

"It's not funny!" he cried. "Besides, I can _prove_ to you that I'm not an old man."

"How?" challenged Lucy. He smirked, and raised an eyebrow.

As a result, the eyebrow wasn't the only thing he raised.

* * *

_For New Whovians - The First Doctor was an old man. He was still great though :)_

_Um, no comment..._


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm back!_

He'd asked to be young and strong. Just like the Doctor. And his wish had been granted.

But be careful what you wish for.

For there were some aspects of the Doctor's personality that he hadn't come across – but that had certainly come across him during his time as Harold Saxon. The urge to kiss complete strangers was one of them. In fact, that was how he'd met Lucy.

He felt like he was on a constant high (_Although_, he thought, _that may have been caused by the jelly babies_). He couldn't help but smile and run around for no reason at all, and after finding that youth and health was seen as an advantage in politics, this helped him out a great deal , especially after the downfall of Harriet Jones.

But this high would sometimes leave him, and he'd be overcome with loneliness. He couldn't explain it – he just felt empty, like there was something missing. He didn't know what this was – all he knew was that he had to hide it from the people around him.

If not from Lucy, then at least from the voters.

* * *

_No explanations needed for this one - it was the Tenth Doctor!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for your continued support. I'm really glad to have finally thought of something to write for this one._

He thought it was because he was overworked. It made sense – planning to bring the monstrous versions of humans from the year 100 trillion to 2007 and enslave the Earth was bound to cause some stress.

But that still didn't explain the strange feelings he sometimes had.

He found himself thinking about his life back on Gallifrey – it had been so long since he'd been there – and trying to remember his childhood. His friends (back when he was so immature as to require that connection with another person), and particularly his family ... what were they like? What had happened between them? Had he ever had a family? Or was it all a lie, a fantasy?

One time he woke up in the middle of the night, and found his hearts beating fast. He knew, because he'd checked them himself. Checked that they were both there. For that was the strangest thing about these feelings – that he found himself questioning – and in some cases denying – his Gallifreyan heritage.

But then he'd come to his senses, and think yes, it was just because he was overworked.

Of _course_ he wasn't half-human!

* * *

_For New Whovians - it was revealed in the 1996 telemovie that the Doctor (in this case the Eighth) was half-human. This however is disputed among fans._

_So I finally saw the telemovie the other day - and I've gotta say I really enjoyed it. What's more - I've become an Eight/Grace shipper!_

_For those of you who enjoy my fanvids, I've recently completed yet another Doctor/Rose one. It's called **Brave Face,** and you can watch it on YouTube or download it from InsideTheTardis. Details are on my profile._


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm so close to the end now!_

_This chapter is dedicated to totally.doctor.who, for guessing that this habit would be in the fic :)_

Taking over Earth was all well and good, but he decided he needed a hobby. He figured that he may as well put his mind to some use.

And so he picked up the recorder.

It was just what he wanted in an instrument. It was portable – perfect for the man on the run. It reflected his (usually) happy mood. And it was easy to learn, which was important when you spent your days trying to take over the world.

Lucy, however, did not appreciate it as much as him.

"Harry, do you think you could put that thing down for one minute?" she asked one evening as they got into bed.

"No," he pouted. "If I want to play my recorder, I'll play it. I'll only put it down when _I _want to." He proceeded to play a little tune, and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Harry, sometimes it seems like there are ten different people inside you," she commented.

He ceased playing.

* * *

_I'm officially 18! Yay! And I've got **Torchwood** Series Two on DVD - the first episode was so good..._

_Reviews are loved, especially as this is almost finished._


	13. Chapter 13

_Last chapter!_

He'd be lying if he said he enjoyed being shot, but at the same time it was a relief.

He'd figured it out a while ago. The quirks, the dress-sense, the way of talking … and during that year with the Doctor he'd felt it more than ever. A connection. A bond between them stronger than he'd ever imagined.

It all made sense – he'd regenerated in the Doctor's TARDIS, which had been the Doctor's home through all of his lives. It knew everything about the Doctor, and somehow it had instilled parts of the Doctor into him as he regenerated.

And he hated it. In his mind, nothing could be worse. Not even the drums.

So as he lay dying in the Doctor's arms, the drums in his head getting softer and softer, he smiled. He'd escaped life with the Doctor, but more importantly, he'd escaped life _as _the Doctor. He'd find a way to come back. He always did.

And when he did, he'd be all Master.

**THE END**

* * *

_Well, this took a little longer than expected to finish, but I got it done eventually. It's been great fun to write, and based on all your wonderful reviews I'm guessing you enjoyed reading it._

_'Til next time!_


End file.
